RyansWorld: WrestleMania XL
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. WrestleMania XL was a pathetic excuse of a professional wrestling contest that took place at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. It became the final event that the WWE would host before being acquired by Disney. The event was covered by DirecTV Pay-Per-View in addition to Bell TV Pay-Per-View, Shaw Direct Pay-Per View, Dish Network Pay-Pew-View and the WWE Network. Costing around $160 to watch the event in its entirety, people who had Android tablet computers, Facebook Nintendo's Oculus VR devices and IPads could watch the event for a mere $40 due to the difficulty in getting a decent Internet signal in most rural areas. By 2019, more people could a package of premium cable TV, unlimited high-speed Internet access and unlimited long distance than a decent university education. CheapNet (dial-up Internet) found it nearly impossible to get a good streaming rate for this event unless they lived in a metropolitan city like Toronto or New York City and were extremely lucky. People with 56k dial-up connections and living in a small-to-medium sized town could only watch the event on cable or satellite TV. Summary Taking place on the second Sunday of April 2024, WrestleMania XL involved a two-minute silence ceremony for the death of the Undertaker in addition to epic matches (at least the matches were as epic as an American TV-PG rating allowed for at that time). The Undertaker himself would die in the ring while performing on a death match show in Hiroshima, Japan. Rumors were spread that the land mine that he accidentally stepped on still had all of its potential energy stored up from the Second World War. Debris from the explosion could be seen from at least 200 miles or 320 kilometres away until it was cleaned up by nanobots. Nikki Bella finally retires from the WWE along while John Cena and Daniel Bryan would be awarded with spots in the WWE Hall of Fame. CM Punk would make his special guest appearance as the presiding referee for the WWE World Heavweight Championship. Meanwhile, Shane "The Franchise" Douglas would become bitter over the WWE for banning the belly-to-belly suplex that he had made famous in the WWE over the years. After this event, all of Disney's WWE television shows and pay-per-views would be "downgraded" to a TV-G rating in order to bring in the "Children's Century;" which lasted until WrestleMania CXL on April 2124 taking place on the Lunar Protectorate. All WWE shows and pay-per-view events after WrestleMania CXL would deny admittance to children 12 and under due to graphic violence and strong sexual content making a comeback. For the rest of the 21st century, a good amount of shows would surpass WWE in viewership numbers; including Australian rules football, Major League Soccer and the English Premier League. The total duration of WrestleMania XL was 2 hours and 31 minutes; taking into consideration the people who were viewing this event through high-definition satellite television receivers. Also, the decreased attention span of the general public made the 3+ hour Wrestlemania events of the past nearly difficult to follow; even as students were beginning to teach themselves the skills they needed to have a thriving career in the older grades. Shane McMahon was kept on as the General Manager/Owner of Disney's WWE while the CEO of Disney actually ran the operations. Category:RyansWorld Category:Sports Category:Entertainment Category:Recreation Category:Society Category:Professional wrestling Category:United States of America Category:Nintendo Category:Internet